Some types of lighting devices illuminate an illumination-target member having light transmission such as an advertising panel from the back surface side. In recent years, a light-emitting device (for example, an LED) whose power consumption is less than that of a fluorescent lamp and which has a longer life is used as a light source of such lighting devices.